Non Omnis Moriar
by Polys
Summary: Après de longues semaines de terreur et de chaos, afin de promouvoir le redressement de l'humanité, Glasgow devient officiellement le point de rassemblement des survivants de ce que fut le Royaume-Uni. Les morts et les ombres rodent. Certains disent que la fin est arrivée. Montrons-leur qu'ils ont tord. Extrait du discours radio du 24/12/2012 du Premier Ministre Barry Fisher.


Publié le 28 avril 2014

* * *

**Titre** : « Non Omnis Moriar » est une citation tirée des Odes d'Horace, que l'on peut traduire grosso modo par « Je ne mourrai pas tout entier ». Entre nous, pour cette histoire je ne donne pas la même interprétation à cette locution que son auteur (Horace ne faisait pas allusion à des morts-vivants vous vous en doutez bien).

**Rating :** M, principalement pour cause de scènes violentes explicites (vous vous attendiez à quoi de la part d'une histoire de zombies ?)

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, alléluia.

**Note : **Ambiance glauque, air glacial, hurlements en musique de fond. Entrez ici de votre plein gré et laissez-y un peu de la joie que vous y apportez, comme dirait le Dracula de Coppola. Dans cette histoire je m'attaque à un genre assez en vogue au cinéma ces dernières années (et dont je ne suis étrangement pas particulièrement fan) : le terrifique thème des zombies. Il s'agit donc d'un Univers Alternatif dans lequel Harry, Ron et Hermione sont plongés dans un monde ruiné où l'humanité, quasiment décimée, tente de reprendre le dessus. Au Royaume-Uni, la ville de Glasgow est devenue le refuge des derniers survivants. Derrière ses murs s'est reconstruite une petite société tentant de tourner convenablement malgré la situation.

Je tiens tout de même à vous prévenir : cette histoire est glauque. Par son sujet, par sa nature, il est inévitable qu'elle le soit. Des scènes violentes, sanglantes, horrifiques, il y en aura en masse (j'exagère à peine) alors si vous savez d'avance que cela ne vous plaît absolument pas, je ne vous retient pas. Cela dit je n'écris pas cette histoire juste pour le plaisir des giclées de sang et des os qui craquent sous les dents, je suis consciente que la frontière entre le mauvais goût et la bonne histoire est fine dans cette catégorie des histoires d'horreur, et j'espère m'en tirer à bon compte. Ne vous attendez pas non plus à lire une histoire qui vous empêchera d'éteindre votre lampe de chevet le soir : je n'ai pas le talent de Stephen King et je n'ai pas la prétention d'être là pour vous foutre les chocottes. Non, je suis juste là pour partager une histoire qui, je l'espère, vous plaira. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

**Prologue**

« Quatre-vingt cinq jours après »

* * *

« En ce jour du 24 décembre, après de longues semaines de terreur et de chaos, il est temps que les choses changent. Afin de promouvoir le redressement de l'humanité, Glasgow devient officiellement le point de rassemblement des survivants de ce que fut le Royaume-Uni. Pèlerins, réfugiés ou solitaires, vous serez accueillis, logés et nourris dans notre cité. Les morts et les ombres rodent, mais la vie continue son chemin. Nous devons rester solidaires, nous devons nous soutenir pour que les hommes prospèrent.

Certains disent que la fin est arrivée. Montrons-leur qu'ils ont tord. »

Message du Premier Ministre Barry Fisher, diffusé sur toutes les chaînes de radio le 24 décembre 2012 à 19 heures 51.

* * *

– Il y a quelque chose qui cloche.

Reposant le mug rempli de café qu'il avait à la main, Harry quitta sa chaise et s'approcha du bureau de Ron.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

– Là, regarde sur l'écran en haut à droite. C'est le rendu de la caméra de surveillance placée à l'entrée de la station de St George's Cross. Tu vois l'angle du mur, ici ? On dirait qu'il y a du mouvement juste après. On ne voit pas grand chose avec cette luminosité pourrie, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il y a une ombre... une silhouette ou un truc comme ça qui bouge.

Fronçant les sourcils, Harry remonta ses lunettes sur l'arrête de son nez, concentré sur le mini-écran que lui montrait Ron. Il mit un moment avant d'apercevoir ce dont il parlait. C'était un mouvement léger, plus ou moins régulier, un peu comme si quelqu'un se cachait derrière l'angle et basculait son poids du corps d'un pied à l'autre pour éviter de trop se fatiguer. Mais rien n'était moins sur.

– Merde. Tu penses que c'est quoi ?

– Ne pose pas cette question.

– C'était quand la dernière fois qu'on en a vu un aussi près d'une bouche de métro ?

Ron sembla hésiter, se frottant le menton en réfléchissant.

– Treize mois, quelque chose comme ça. Harry, tu penses vraiment que ça pourrait être ça ?

– Mieux vaut être prudent. Il faut prévenir Maugrey.

– Je m'en charge.

Hochant vaguement la tête, Harry récupéra son mug tandis que son ami se levait et sortait. Il sirota le breuvage amer distraitement, ne quittant pas l'écran des yeux. Il ne l'avait pas dit à Ron pour ne pas l'inquiéter, mais intérieurement il espérait vraiment qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une fausse alerte. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'on l'avait laissé sur le banc de touche et il n'en pouvait plus de rester cloîtré dans les bureaux de l'Ordre. Il se sentait inutile.

Lorsque Ron revînt enfin dans leur bureau, il était accompagné d'Hermione, Fol'Oeil et McGonagall. Harry se poussa un peu pour leur laisser de la place devant les écrans et s'appuya contre le mur derrière lui.

– Ron a dit que vous aviez remarqué quelque chose d'anormal, dit Hermione en se plaçant à côté de lui. J'espère que ce n'est rien de grave, je déteste aller dans le métro.

– Voilà bien une chose qui n'a pas changé malgré le Grand Réveil, fit remarquer Harry avec un humour maussade. Cela n'échappa pas au regard de son amie, qui le fixa d'un air interrogateur. Harry préféra l'ignorer, faisant semblant de s'intéresser à Maugrey et McGonagall qui observaient l'écran devant eux. Il n'avait pas envie de discuter de son sentiment d'inutilité avec Hermione, pas maintenant. Pas alors qu'il avait peut-être une chance de faire enfin quelque chose.

– Il faut envoyer une équipe sur place pour en savoir plus, déclara Fol'Oeil après un moment. Weasley, Granger, préparez-vous pour une descente et emmenez Finnigan et Thomas avec vous. Dites-leur de se magner le cul, pas comme l'autre fois. Ça n'a pas l'air urgent mais j'aimerais régler cette histoire avant la fin de la journée.

– Compris.

Attendant la suite des instructions, Harry resta appuyé contre le mur pendant que ses deux amis sortaient en vitesse. Maugrey saisit son mug et le vida d'une traite, nullement gêné de son geste. Sentant l'agacement poindre en lui, Harry finit par craquer et demander froidement :

– Et moi ?

Fol'Oeil se tourna vers lui, plantant son unique œil dans le regard de Harry. Ce dernier ne se démonta pas pour autant, habitué à surmonter l'étrange sensation de fixer quelqu'un portant un cache-œil.

– Toi Potter, tu restes sagement ici en attendant le retour de tes camarades.

Il explosa.

– Comment ?! Ça fait presque trois mois que je reste cloîtré ici à longueur de journée, trois putains de mois à ne rien faire alors que les autres risquent leur peau dehors ! Je suis inutile ici, alors que sur le terrain...

– C'est la procédure, monsieur Potter, intervint McGonagall. Selon les règles de sécurité, vous n'êtes pas encore apte à reprendre les missions.

– Parce que des stupides règles savent mieux que moi si je suis capable ou non de reprendre mon boulot ?

– Ces _stupides _règles, comme vous dites, ont sauvé plus d'une vie.

– Pas toutes ! PAS TOUTES !

Fou de colère, Harry quitta le bureau en claquant la porte derrière lui, espérant qu'un morceau de plâtre se décollerait du mur pour venir s'écraser sur le crâne dégarni de Fol'Oeil. Une fois de plus, il allait devoir rester devant la ribambelle d'écrans fixés au mur à attendre que ses amis rentrent. _S'ils rentraient... _C'était juste hors de question.

Il fonça vers le vestiaire d'un pas rendu désynchronisé par la colère, ignorant le regard interrogateur de Lupin lorsqu'il le croisa sur son chemin. Mais à peine eut-il le temps d'ouvrir la porte qu'il tomba nez-à-nez avec Hermione. Elle portait une combinaison noire et son gilet pare-balles.

– Je savais que tu allais essayer de faire ça.

– Faire quoi ?

– Nous accompagner malgré les ordres de Fol'Oeil.

Irrité, il préféra ne rien répondre.

– Ne fais pas ça Harry. Dans une semaine tu pourras reprendre du service. Si tu trahis la confiance de Fol'Oeil, ça te discréditerait complètement.

– Ne me fais pas la morale, Hermione. Je suis venu ici pour prendre mes affaires et rentrer chez moi. Je n'ai rien à faire ici.

Il passa devant sa meilleure amie et attrapa le sac qu'il avait posé sur le banc du vestiaire en arrivant le matin même. Hermione venait de froisser un peu plus sa fierté en lui prouvant qu'elle le connaissait assez bien pour avoir deviné ce qu'il comptait faire. Alors par simple esprit de contradiction, il décida de rentrer chez lui pour de bon.

– Harry, calme-toi s'il te plaît, ça ne sert à rien de t'énerver comme ça.

Avec un regard de défi, il balança son sac sur l'épaule.

– Dis-moi ce que je dois faire, alors. Ici je ne sers à rien donc je rentre chez moi, c'est tout.

– Je n'aime pas te savoir tout seul quand tu es dans cet état... Tu ne veux pas venir à la maison plutôt ? Je te passe les clefs si tu veux.

Sentant sa colère fondre un peu sous la douceur d'Hermione, Harry hocha la tête silencieusement. Dans le fond il lui était reconnaissant de lui épargner une soirée de solitude, même s'il ne le dirait pas de vive voix. Avec un sourire, elle lui tendit les clefs et le serra brièvement dans ses bras.

– Faites attention à vous, lui glissa Harry quand elle s'en alla.

Il n'y avait rien qu'il détestait plus que voir ses amis partir en mission sans lui. Savoir qu'ils étaient dehors avec la mort à leur trousse tandis que lui se trouvait bien au chaud dans les locaux de l'Ordre du Phénix le répugnait.

Quatre-vingt cinq jours plus tôt (il les avait comptés), la dernière mission d'Harry avait tourné au fiasco. Lui et Colin Creevey, son partenaire, devaient se rendre à quelques kilomètres de la ville à la recherche d'un endroit à transformer en terrain agricole qui serait facile à protéger. Ils avaient trouvé une petite ferme à l'abandon et avaient inspecté les environs sans rien y voir de dangereux. Alors ils étaient entrés.

Harry revoyait ce moment chaque nuit dans ses cauchemars. La grange, l'odeur de pourriture, le silence pesant brisé par Colin actionnant par accident la moissonneuse-batteuse. Le vacarme. Les silhouettes se rapprochant d'une démarche claudicante, la peur dans son ventre, les hurlements de Colin lorsque des centaines de dents le hachaient avec appétit.

Harry s'en était sorti. Pas Colin.

Il avait promis de respecter la procédure et attendre trois mois avant de reprendre du service. Mais trois mois, c'était long. Il n'en pouvait plus.

Il sortit des locaux et remonta la fermeture éclaire de son blouson lorsque le froid lui claqua au visage. Le mois d'avril était bien entamé mais l'hiver persistait à étendre ses nappes glacées et humides sur la ville. Harry arriva juste à temps à l'arrêt pour prendre le bus, lui évitant une marche rendue désagréable par le climat.

Ron et Hermione vivaient au troisième étage d'un immeuble de Regent Street, c'était un peu comme la deuxième maison d'Harry. Après avoir ôté sa veste, il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se faire un thé. Il s'aperçut bien vite qu'il n'était pas seul dans l'appartement en entendant des rires. Assis autour de la table de la cuisine se trouvaient deux jeunes adolescents, des cahiers et des livres ouverts devant eux. Lorsqu'Harry entra, ils s'interrompirent.

– Bonjour Rose, salua-t-il avec un sourire, tes parents m'ont dit de venir ici pour la soirée.

Il se tourna vers le garçon assis auprès d'elle.

– Salut Albus.

Le regard de son fils ne cilla pas lorsqu'il répondit avec indifférence :

– Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

Le cœur pincé, Harry fouilla les placards à la recherche des sachets de thé. Bien que cela fasse longtemps que sa relation avec son fils cadet avait dégénéré, cela continuait à lui faire du mal.

– Ron et Hermione m'ont invité à passer la soirée ici, expliqua-t-il en sortant une boîte de thé à la bergamote. Tu n'es pas content de manger avec ton vieux père ?

– Pff, sois pas stupide, répliqua l'adolescent en levant les yeux au ciel. Je reste pas ici de toute façon.

– Albus et moi on est invité à aller dormir chez Scorpius ce soir, expliqua Rose.

Harry arrêta de remplir la boule à thé de feuilles séchées et dévisagea les deux adolescents.

– Scorpius ? Scorpius Malfoy, tu veux dire ?

La jeune fille hocha la tête.

– Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire chez le fils Malfoy ? Je croyais que...

– Les temps changent Harry, le coupa Albus, il faut que tu te mettes à jour. On est plus des gamins, on s'est réconcilié avec lui et maintenant c'est notre ami. Il serait d'ailleurs temps que tu en fasses de même.

Piqué au vif par la provocation de son fils, Harry cherchait la bonne chose à répliquer. Mais Rose, qui avait flairé le sujet sensible, fut plus rapide que lui.

– Je crois qu'il est temps qu'on aille se changer avant d'y aller, dit-elle avec un regard chargé d'excuses pour son oncle. Tu viens Albus ?

Harry les regarda ranger leurs affaires et s'en aller en buvant son thé silencieusement. Avant qu'ils ne sortent de l'appartement, il les rejoignit pour leur dire au revoir.

– Passe le bonjour à ta mère de ma part, ajouta-t-il alors qu'ils enfilaient leurs manteaux.

– Ouais c'est ça, elle sera ravie.

Il leur fit un dernier signe de la main et referma la porte derrière eux. Le silence se fit pesant sur ses épaules et il termina sa tasse assis sur le canapé. Des gouttes de pluie commençaient à marteler les fenêtres quand il s'endormit.

* * *

Ce fut le retour de Ron et Hermione qui le réveilla. Il faisait sombre dehors et il commençait à avoir un peu froid. Il observa ses deux amis se dévêtir en silence, laissant un temps que la politesse imposait avant de poser sa question.

– Alors, cette mission ?

Ron s'avachit à côté de lui, soupirant d'un air las.

– Pas grand chose au final, juste un gars arrivant à Glasgow complètement terrorisé. Rien n'avait l'air de clocher chez lui, mais il est quand même en examen chez Pomfresh en ce moment.

Harry hocha la tête, heureux que rien de grave ne soit arrivé à l'équipe envoyée. Hermione récupéra sa tasse de thé vide et fila dans la cuisine pour réchauffer le dîner.

– Tu sais, faut pas faire gaffe à ce que t'as dit Fol'Oeil tout à l'heure, continua Ron. Et si ça peut te consoler, Seamus a fourré quelques pétards dans son bureau quand il a appris ça.

Harry éclata de rire en imaginant la tête de Maugrey au moment de l'explosion – Seamus allait en pâtir, pour sûr. Ils continuèrent à échanger des banalités jusqu'au retour d'Hermione apportant une barquette de lasagnes brûlantes et des couverts. Ils s'installèrent autour de la table basse et Ron alluma la télévision. Le journal du soir était diffusé et sur un bandeau au bas de l'écran défilait une phrase : « Polémique : les pilules noires autorisées et mises en vente par les laboratoires pharmaceutiques ».

– Cela fait plusieurs mois qu'on entend parler de ces pilules noires et de leur légalité controversée, annonçait le journaliste. Après une bataille acharnée pour obtenir le droit de les mettre en vente, ces révolutions de l'industrie paramédicale vont enfin être disponibles. Dès demain, vous pourrez en acheter dans n'importe quelle pharmacie de Glasgow. Pour l'occasion, nous sommes allés rencontrer l'homme à la tête de cette nouveauté : monsieur Draco Malfoy.

Harry ne broncha pas à l'annonce du nom. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Hermione manquer de lâcher sa fourchette.

– Bonsoir, dit l'homme invité sur le plateau en saluant froidement la caméra.

– Monsieur Malfoy, vous vous êtes déjà fait remarquer dès votre plus jeune âge comme étant un biochimiste de talent, et voilà que votre laboratoire pharmaceutique lance sur le marché la pilule la plus controversée de notre siècle. Ces pilules noires, rappelons-le, ont déjà hérité du grossier sobriquet de « médecine de la mort ». Depuis combien de temps travaillez vous sur ce projet ?

– Pour tout dire je ne suis pas à l'origine de l'idée de la pilule noire, expliqua Malfoy de sa voix traînante. C'est mon père qui a commencé ce travail et j'ai continué à me pencher sur la question dès que j'ai repris le laboratoire, à l'âge de 21 ans. Le plus difficile a bien sûr été de franchir toutes les procédures pour parvenir à les lancer sur le marché. Beaucoup de personnes et d'organismes se sont opposés à nous – un médicament offrant le suicide à celui qui le souhaite, cela ne pouvait pas éviter une polémique. Et comme vous le voyez, nous y sommes finalement parvenus.

– Et avec brio, si je puis me permettre. Beaucoup vous ont accusé de n'avoir aucun précepte moral et de faire vos bénéfices sur la mort des gens. Vous n'avez jamais cherché à répondre à ces dénonciations. Avez-vous quelque chose à dire sur le sujet ce soir ?

– Je n'ai rien à ajouter en dehors du fait que j'ai peu de considération pour les critiques venant de personnes incroyablement mal renseignées sur le sujet et braquées dans leurs préjugés.

– Une dernière chose, monsieur Malfoy, avant de vous laisser aller à table pour notre rubrique « un dîner chez notre invité ». Les chercheurs de votre laboratoire se sont penchés sur la conceptions de la pilule noire pendant toutes ces années. Maintenant que nous touchons à son aboutissement, savez-vous quel sera votre prochain projet ?

– Bien sûr, je n'allais pas attendre la mise en vente de la pilule pour me pencher sur la question, répliqua Draco Malfoy avec dédain. Cependant je préfère ne pas encore en parler.

– Ce qui est tout à fait compréhensible. Merci monsieur Malfoy pour votre présence sur le plateau ce soir, et...

Ce fut Hermione qui éteignit le téléviseur la première. Le silence pesait entre eux, chacun pensant la même chose de son côté.

– Quel sale con, lâcha finalement Ron. Et dire que Rosie se trouve chez lui ce soir.

– Rose a le droit d'avoir les amis qu'elle veut, le devança Hermione. Et ce n'est pas avec Draco Malfoy qu'elle est amie, mais avec son fils. Harry, tu veux bien m'aider à débarrasser s'il te plaît ?

Silencieux, il hocha la tête en ramassant assiettes et couverts pour les emmener dans la cuisine. Hermione l'y attendait, adossée au comptoir en marbre.

– Je m'attendais à la nouvelle, avoua-t-elle en aidant Harry à mettre les assiettes dans le lave-vaisselle. Je n'ai pas encore envie d'en parler devant Ron, mais à vrai dire je pense que la pilule noire peut avoir son utilité...

– Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? la coupa Harry, ahuri d'entendre sa meilleure amie dire une chose pareille.

– Attend, laisse-moi finir s'il te plaît. Le fait qu'elle soit mise sur le marché courant, c'est clairement du grand n'importe quoi, mais dans certains cas elle peut être... un sorte d'échappatoire. Tu sais, j'ai bien réfléchis et...

Elle sembla hésiter, regardant Harry avec un regard navré.

– Je n'arrête pas de me dire que si Colin en avait eu une ce jour là, ça aurait pu au moins lui épargner toute cette souffrance.

Abasourdi, Harry ne dit rien, restant immobile avec une assiette dans les mains. Il mit quelques secondes avant de réagir et de la reposer sur le comptoir.

– Je suis fatigué Hermione, je pense que je vais rentrer chez moi pour dormir.

Il fit volte-face et traversa le salon sans jeter un regard à Ron. Hermione le rattrapa juste avant qu'il n'atteigne la porte d'entrée et tenta de le retenir.

– Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas du te dire ça, je ne voulais pas...

– Ne t'en fais pas, tu n'y es pour rien. J'ai simplement envie d'être chez moi cette nuit.

Il l'embrassa sur la joue pour la rassurer et salua Ron de la main. Quand il sortit, la nuit était froide et humide, et il se dépêcha de retourner à son appartement.

* * *

Lorsque Draco Malfoy rentra chez lui ce soir là, la nuit était déjà bien entamée. Il avait toujours détesté les interviews télévisées et avait toujours fait son possible pour n'en faire que le strict minimum. Il déposa sa veste prada sur le porte-manteau et sentit deux mains glisser sur ses épaules pour les masser.

– Scorpius et ses amis sont partis se coucher, lui dit doucement Astoria en le relâchant. Ta soirée s'est bien passée ?

– Assez, hormis le fait que j'ai eu l'impression que cette saleté de Rita Skeeter n'arrêtait pas d'essayer de me pincer les fesses. Je suis exténué et il me reste encore du travail à faire.

Sa femme l'embrassa brièvement et lui adressa un sourire encourageant.

– Je peux te préparer une infusion si tu en as envie, ensuite j'irai me coucher.

Draco hocha la tête, reconnaissant. Cela ferait longtemps qu'il aurait baissé les bras sans le soutien et la délicatesse d'Astoria. Il était en train de monter les escaliers lorsqu'il l'entendit ajouter :

– Tu as eu du courrier aujourd'hui, je l'ai posé à côté de ton cendrier.

Il la remercia et grimpa en hâte les dernières marches. Son bureau avait toujours été la pièce qu'il préférait chez lui malgré le fait que c'était là qu'il s'y arrachait le plus les cheveux. Il était organisé entièrement à sa façon, bien rangé et meublé à la mode des années 30. Attrapant les enveloppes posées sur un coin de son bureau, il s'installa dans son fauteuil préféré et les feuilleta.

Une lettre en particulier attira son attention, et il resta dubitatif en voyant l'identité de son expéditeur.

Il s'agissait de l'Ordre du Phénix.

* * *

******Générique trop cool :**_****__Ether Surfing_ - Ryan Tyler & Klaus Badelt

_**A suivre**_


End file.
